Tell the truth
by Jesi Potter Granger
Summary: Kyoko ha vuelto a Japón, luego de 5 años en Hollywood y las cosas ya no son como antes. Ni siquiera Kyoko es la misma. ¿Quién es esa hermosa y misteriosa mujer?. RenxKyoko.
1. El regreso

Skip Beat, no me pertenece, yo solo juego con sus personajes.

Kyoko bajó del avión de manera resuelta, con ese paso elegante que siempre la había caracterizado, observando, aunque sin mucha esperanza, encontrar algún rostro conocido. Miró a su manager, Diane Andrews, mientras descendía por la escalerilla del avión.

Hacía cinco años que no pisaba Japón, luego de ese episodio que la dejó tan herida que pensaba que no podría volver a respirar con facilidad en su vida, pero sin embargo ahora lo hacía, lo había logrado.

Se dirigió a la parte interior del aeropuerto, donde miles de fanáticos y reporteros la estaban esperando, para ver aunque sea un poco de la estrella internacional oriunda de este país, que no sólo había triunfado en él como modelo y actriz, sino que había ampliado sus horizontes a Hollywood.

Kyoko sonrió, al pensar en todo lo que había conseguido, no solo la fama, sino grandes amigos y muchos secretos y pensó que no todo había sido tan malo, después de todos estos años, estaba emocionada y entusiasmada de volver a casa. Miró a los reporteros, que haciéndole miles de preguntas no la dejaban avanzar y con un simple "No tengo comentarios por ahora, hablen con mi agente de prensa" se dirigió al auto que su compañía le había asignado.

Ya fuera del aeropuerto, con su manager, su sonrisa se desvaneció de a poco, estaba de nuevo en casa, eso conllevaría volver a ver a Ren, a Shotaro, a Takarada Lory, Yashiro-san, Moko-san y María. Aunque estos últimos encuentros los disfrutaría de sobremanera.

"¿Sucede algo Kyoko?" preguntó Diane preocupada.

"No, no es nada Diane, sólo estaba pensando, que mi vida está por dar un cambio brusco" dijo con una leve risita y Diane decidió dejar el tema por las buenas. Diane siempre había sido así con ella, protectora, preocupada por su bienestar, casi como una segunda madre, o una tercera, si teníamos en cuenta a Julie Hizuri, su madre adoptiva.

Es que con solo 19 años, Kyoko había aceptado la oferta de Kuu Hizuri de adoptarla, no tanto por su ayuda económica, que Kyoko no necesitaba, puesto que ganaba muy bien con su trabajo, sino por el hecho de tener una familia propia. Y allí fue cuando empezó todo.

Y hablando de Kuu, decidió llamarlo, tomando su telefono móvil.

-¿Hola?¿papá? Si, ya estoy en camino hacia LME, no papá, no ha venido a recibirme, aunque tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. No, no tengo planeado decirle tan pronto, papá, tengo que dejarte, estoy llegando a LME, luego te llamo, besos a mamá.- Kyoko no se sentía mal por mentirle, aún estaban a medio camino, pero Kuu podría ser un padre muy preocupado a veces, más de lo que ella podría soportar a estas horas de la mañana y luego de un viaje tan largo, tendría que esperar.

En LME, tres hombres estaban teniendo una acalorada discusión, sobre un proyecto que se estaría por filmar. Tsuruga Ren, Takarada Lory y Yukihito Yashiro se encontraban debatiendo sobre una película de acción que trataba sobre una pareja de policías que intentaba combatir al narcotráfico, enamorándose en el camino y metiéndose en situaciones peligrosas y emocionantes. Hasta ese punto no había problema, el problema era que Yashiro pensaba que las escenas eran muy riesgosas y a Ren no le gustaba usar dobles de riesgo, mientras que el presidente opinaba que sería una gran oportunidad para que Ren dejara de lado los romances y pusiera empeño en una actuación seria, que conllevara algún esfuerzo.

"Ren, está bien, no usarás dobles de riesgo" dijo lentamente el Presidente. "Pero atente a las consecuencias cuando salgas lastimado y la prensa hable sobre eso."

Yashiro se tragó su replica, sabía que no podía hacer nada sobre la decisión del presidente, pero estaba pensando que no sería bueno exponer a Ren así, de todas maneras, su curiosidad lo llevó hacia otro tema.

"Bueno, ya que hemos fijado ese punto, y que Ren ha aceptado la propuesta, me gustaría saber quién es la tan afamada actriz que interpretará a Hikaru, la protagonista" preguntó Yashiro.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron, dejando entrar a una muchacha de 24 años, con cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura, con un traje borravino que se pegaba a sus curvas perfectamente. Daba la impresión de que sus piernas no terminaban nunca, debido a sus tacones altos que parecían difícil de llevar. La joven le sonrió dulcemente a Yashiro, y él pensó que reconocería esa sonrisa en cualquier lado y se la devolvió.

"La que interpretará a Hikaru, soy yo" dijo con su melódica voz, cargada de una serenidad que no sentía.

Ren pensó que estaba oyendo a un fantasma, se dio vuelta, sólo para encontrarse con la mujer que había amado durante los últimos ocho años, que se había ido a América sin darle ninguna explicación y que ahora aparecía allí con esa sonrisa serena. Y apreció lo mucho que había cambiado, lo bella y atractiva que estaba y no pudo más que poner su famosa sonrisa educada, brillante y escalofriante al mismo tiempo.

"Ren, no me sonrías así, justamente a mí, parece que todavía no comprendes que te conozco demasiado, pero veo que después de todos estos años, no has cambiado en nada." Dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida, "ahora si me disculpan, me gustaría tener unas palabras con el Presidente… A solas" comentó con una sonrisa maléfica mirando al susodicho.

"Por supuesto Kyoko- chan, ya nos estabamos yendo" contestó Yashiro, con una sonrisa.

"Yashiro, hace casi una decada que nos conocemos, podrías empezar a llamarme Kyoko" replicó la joven. "Además, todo este tiempo transcurrido en América hizo que me pareciera raro los subfijos"

Ren estaba sin habla, ¿desde cuando ella lo llamaba por su nombre, con tanta familiaridad? ¿Qué era ese brillo misterioso que había descubierto en sus ojo al mirarla? ¿Qué secretos le escondía esta mujer? Sí, porque ya no era la chiquilla de la que él se había enamorado, ahora era toda una mujer, con un halo de misterio que la cubría de pies a cabeza. ¿Así que ella era quien interpretaría a Hikaru? ¿Qué sucedería en la filmación de esta película? Ren comenzaba a preguntarse si esto no sería un antes y un después en su vida.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis traducciones y a los que se animan a leer mi primer fic de Skip Beat!

Cariños a todos.

Jesi Potter Granger.


	2. Momentos

Skip beat! No me pertenece, yo solo juego con sus personajes.

Kyoko miró como los hombres salían, un sonriente Yashiro y un estupefacto Ren, y rió para sus adentros, este encuentro había sido mucho más entretenido de lo que había pensado. Se volvió para mirar al presidente, con su toga de emperador romano y le sonrió, con toda la franqueza que pudo.

"Ven aquí, y deja de hacerte la enojada, señorita" dijo Lory extendiendo sus brazos. "Creo que merezco como mínimo un abrazo, después de tantos meses sin vernos"

Kyoko expuso su mejor sonrisa y le dio el abrazo que el hombre estaba pidiendo. Él había sido su guardián por años, la había cuidado, la había guiado y protegido en el mundo del espectáculo, sin embargo, hizo algo imperdonable: le dio todas las oportunidades que hicieron que se enamorara. No sólo de su trabajo, sino también de él.

Escapo de su abrazo, y lo miró molesta, "¿En dónde está María?" preguntó aludiendo a la hermosa joven que ella adoraba, la primera que le había dado una familia, llamándola hermana. A pesar de que se había marchado de Japón, nunca había cortado sus relaciones con ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera con Ren, aunque nunca recibió respuestas de su parte, pensó melancólicamente. María y el Presidente la habían visitado seguido en los años que ella estuvo afuera, así cómo ella había visitado a la pareja del Daruyama.

"Creo que está esperándote en tu nuevo apartamento, lo decoró ella con sus propias manos, así que esperamos que te guste" dijo Lory con esperanza de que ella no se enojara demasiado por los gastos, y por otras cosas…

"Bien, mejor, porque hay algunas cosas que quiero hablar contigo" enunció la joven actriz. "Creo que si ibas a traerme de nuevo a Japón, para trabajar en una despampanante producción, por lo menos podrías haberme dicho que el actor principal era Ren, no creo merecer este chantaje emocional."

"Sí te lo hubiera dicho nunca habrías venido" confesó el Presidente con una mirada de disculpas.

"Puede que tengas razón, pero aún así, ya tengo 24 años, creo que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, ¿no lo crees?" replicó con una sonrisa dulce, como si estuviera regañando a un niño. "¿Y que te hace pensar, que por el hecho de que sea Ren mi protagonista masculino, no hubiera aceptado? Esta es una maravillosa oportunidad de volver a mi país natal, de crecer aún más como artista, y de estar cerca de ustedes. A pesar de lo que pasó con él, ustedes valen más la pena."

"Pensé que ibas a enojarte más" dijo Takarada sorprendido.

"No puedo negarte que enterarme en un pasillo de LME quién iba a tener el papel de Daisuke, me disgustó un poco, pero era de esperarse, viniendo de ti." Rió Kyoko con ganas.

"Has crecido mucho, muchacha, espero que todas las decisiones que tomes, lo hagas con la misma madurez" replicó Lory.

"Tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí en Japón, y creo que si no lo afronto con madurez, no llegaré a ningún lado" dijo ella temerosa,"pero basta de charla, llévame a donde está mi pequeña hermana, que la extraño horrores"

Lory se excusó de no poder llevarla, y a cambio, le pidió a uno de sus choferes que la llevara a su nuevo hogar, sólo esperaba que ella no pidiera su cabeza en una bandeja cuando se diera cuenta de todos sus planes. Y mirando al ventanal, como se marchaba, no pudo más que desear que todo saliera bien.

Ren esperaba, se había convertido en un hombre paciente a lo largo de los años, esperaba que ella lo llamara, que le diera una explicación, que volviera, en fin, la esperaba a ella, y en más de un sentido. Había sufrido mucho en estos años, la había añorado cada segundo, de cada minuto de su vida, y sin embargo la dejó partir, pensando que le haría bien alejarse de todo un tiempo. Lo que él no sabía era que ese tiempo se transformaría en largos cinco años.

La vio actuar, crecer como artista, al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta cómo crecía ella como mujer, y le dolía. Le dolía horrores no estar ahí para ella, cada vez que lo necesitaba, cada vez que tropezaba o estaba entusiasmada por un nuevo proyecto. Había sido su aprendiz más querida, pero sobre todas las cosas, la mujer que más había amado en su vida.

"Ren, realmente tienes que quitar esa cara de hombre a medio morir" dijo Yashiro quejándose."¿En dónde quedaron tus habilidades actorales? Por el amor de Dios, si para ti es como un juego de niños actuar"

Ren se volvió enojado, "Esto no es actuación, no es un juego de niños, es la vida misma, ¿y me pides que disimule después de haber visto a un fantasma, después de haberla esperado cinco años de mi vida para que ella sólo aparezca con una sonrisa serena y un tono de voz petulante?"

"¿Realmente piensas que es petulante? ¡Te ha llamado por tu nombre! Eso solo demuestra familiaridad, no arrogancia, pensé que te gustaría que te llamara de esa manera después de tantos años de no verse y de conocerse" replicó Yashiro indignado.

"¿Sabes que me hubiera gustado? Que me escribiera, que me llamara, que no solo se dignara a aparecer aquí con esa cara bonita, y hubiera hecho algo que mereciera la familiaridad con la que me trata" dijo Ren cabizbajo. "Pero por supuesto, todos piensan que yo debería haberme sentado a esperar algo de su parte, que no tendría que haber seguido con mi vida, que simplemente…"

Su argumentación fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono.

"¿Hola? Hola, Rio-chan, no, no estaba ocupado, ¿así que conseguiste un papel en esa película? Claro que si, te llevaré a cenar para festejarlo, como siempre. No, no la he visto, pero he oído que ya está aquí en Japón. Bueno, está bien, a las 7 paso por ti." Dijo Ren apagando su teléfono.

"Me pregunto que le dirás a Kyoko con respecto a tu relación con esa muchacha" dijo Yashiro molesto. "Sabes que no es bien vista a ojos de los demás"

"Yo, a Kyoko, no le debo explicaciones de mi vida, que piense lo que le apetezca." Respondió el pelinegro comenzando a caminar hacia la salida donde se subiría a su coche e iría a su casa a ducharse para una sesión de fotos, para la cual no estaba ni un poco preparado."

Gracias por leerme y por poner esta historia en sus alertas.

Cariños y Saludos.

Jesi Potter Granger.


	3. Amigos

Skip Beat! No me pertenece, yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

Kyoko llegó a su nuevo apartamento y con su juego de llaves, abrió la puerta para encontrarse a una María sentada tomando un té en la sala de estar.

Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras que alababa la decoración en tonos color pastel que había elegido para el lugar, y las flores que había puesto en cada habitación,

Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones cuando sintió que alguien le cubría los ojos con las manos y no pudo más que adivinar de quién eran esas manos llenas de callosidades de tanto tocar la guitarra desde niño.

"¡Sho! Quítame esas manos de encima idiota" dijo juguetonamente mientras se volvía para verlo. "Vaya que has crecido pequeño bribón" comentó riéndose.

"Claro, para el señorito tiene ojos, pero para su mejor amiga no" comentó una pelinegra con un tono enojado.

"¡Kanae!" gritó mientras iba a darle un beso en la mejilla y la abrazaba fuertemente mientras daban vueltas por la sala.

"Dejen de hacer un espectáculo" dijo Sho con una sonrisa." ¿Qué pensaría el público si viera a Kyoko haciendo esas cosas"

"Jajaja cállate energúmeno" comentó la muchacha feliz. "¿No ves que estoy feliz de estar aquí de nuevo? ¡Me alegro tanto de verlos!"

"Tengo que reconocer que estás muy bella hermana" dijo María, mientras que Sho y Kanae asentían con la cabeza. "Pero ahora cuéntame, ¿Cómo pasaste tus últimos días en America?"

Así Kyoko pasó casi una hora contándoles como le había ido, los preparativos, las despedidas y los buenos deseos de sus colegas cuando se enteraron que volvía a Japón.

Las jóvenes fueron a la cocina a preparar más té, mientras que Sho y Kyoko quedaron en la sala.

"¿Lo has visto?" preguntó Sho preocupado.

"Si, lo he visto apenas llegué a LME" respondió Kyoko con la mirada ausente. "Está más guapo que nunca, debo admitirlo, pero su recibimiento no fue de lo mejor que he tenido."

"¿Qué esperabas? Te fuiste sin darle una explicación" dijo Sho con aire de sabelotodo. "Si hubieras sido la mujer que yo amo, te hubiera ido a buscar de los pelos y te hubiera traído en un santiamén de América".

"Sho, no todos son impulsivos como tú y yo" dijo Kyoko tristemente. "No puedo negar que lo he esperado, que pensé que iría a buscarme, que me llamaría, que respondería a mis cartas, pero no lo ha hecho. Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para volver el tiempo atrás."

Sho, la miró y no dijo ni una palabra. Kyoko lo observo, mientras pensaba cuánto lo había odiado y lo mucho que lo había querido y lo quería ahora.

Esa charla había servido de mucho.

**Flashback**

"_Kyoko abre esa maldita puerta" gritó Shotaro frustrado. "Tenemos que hablar te guste o no."_

"_No quiero hablar en este momento Fuwa, déjame en paz."_

"_Kyoko, por favor, sabes que no le ruego a nadie" dijo Sho con tristeza. "De verdad necesito hablar contigo"_

_La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Kyoko con los ojos llorosos._

"_Pasa, pero que sea rápido, porque ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy abriendo esta puerta" dijo Kyoko sin mirarlo y dejándolo entrar._

"_Kyoko, debemos hablar de lo que pasó hace dos años, de nuestra pelea, hay cosas que quiero que sepas y que quiero explicarte, sí tú me dejas, claro"_

"_Habla."_

"_Quiero que sepas que yo siempre te quise, tal cual eres, pero no podía ser tu príncipe en ese momento" dijo Sho con una triste sonrisa "Diablos, ni siquiera se si puedo ahora, pero QUIERO serlo."_

"_Eso no explica el hecho de que hayas dicho que yo era una mujer poco atractiva, aburrida, y además tu sirvienta."_

"_Es que me estaba negando a mí mismo el hecho de lo mucho que te quería, ¿no lo entiendes?" a él le parecía tan claro como el agua "Tú me conoces, sabes que soy un engreído y un egocéntrico, no me gustaba el hecho de que tú te convirtieras en lo más importante para mí, olvidándome de mí mismo en el proceso."_

"_Podrías haber aclarado eso antes, ¿no te parece? Ya pasaron dos años, soy una actriz hecha y derecha, y ya no necesito tus disculpas, aunque en cierto punto me halagan." Dijo Kyoko sin expresiones en su cara. "Pero no puedo aceptar de tu parte más que unas disculpas. No puedo corresponder tu cariño, sólo puedo ofrecerte un nuevo comienzo de nuestra amistad, pero nada volverá a ser lo de antes, no volveré a velar por ti, no estaré esperándote con una comida cuando decidas regresar, ya no seré una simple sirvienta."_

_Sho la miraba y un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. "¿Estás enamorada de "él" verdad?_

"_No lo sé, y en caso de que lo estuviera, no creo que te agrade escuchar la historia, ni que él sienta lo mismo por mí." Dijo tristemente._

"_Kyoko, te quiero muy por encima de mí mismo, si te hace bien, hablarlo con alguien, yo te escucharé" dijo Sho con seguridad._

"_¿Para qué quieres saber?" preguntó la pelinegra desconfiada. "Para burlarte de mi, ¿no es cierto?"_

"_Sólo quiero volver a ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro, mi pequeña amiga, sólo eso" dijo Sho tristemente. "Pero si no puedes confiar en mí, lo mejor es que me vaya y deje que hagas tu vida en paz, sin mí"_

_Sho se dirigía hacia la puerta con aire de tristeza y cansancio, la decepción corría por sus venas, hasta que sintió una pequeña mano en su muñeca y se detuvo._

"_Sí realmente tienes tiempo para escuchar la historia, puedes quedarte" dijo dulcemente Kyoko. "Pero primero, prepararé algo de cenar"_

_Así pasaron las siguientes horas hablando de su especie de amor por Ren, tratando de averiguar sí era un amor simplemente respetuoso, o de pareja. Sho le hizo una serie de preguntas para entenderla a ella y para ver las reacciones de él en algunas situaciones y cambio, Kyoko era lo más honesta posible y contestaba a todo._

_Llegaron a la conclusión de que ella lo amaba, pero que aún no estaba preparada para afrontar el sentimiento, y que Ren por lo menos, se sentía atraído por ella, pero eso habría que averiguarlo con más detalle._

_Dejaron el tema y se pusieron a recordar su niñez, sus andanzas juntos y descubrieron que hacía años que no hablaban así, que cuando vivían juntos, la relación se había desgastado al punto de no hablarse para nada, de no pasar un agradable momento juntos, de no valorar sus compañías un poco más._

_Esa noche, fue la primera de muchas en las que Kyoko se durmió en brazos de Sho entre medio de un mar de lágrimas._

Los recuerdos de Kyoko fueron interrumpidos por las féminas que volvían de la cocina, ella admiraba que todos hicieran un esfuerzo de llevarse bien, sólo por ella, pero la verdad es que eran todos muy celosos. Y este pensamiento la hizo reír.

"Uh, la perdimos, se ríe sola" comentó con aire de pena María. "Pero tengo una idea, por qué no salimos mañana de compras, tu, Kanae y yo."

"Me parece perfecto." Dijeron las aludidas al unísono.

"Así recobraremos el tiempo perdido." Dijeron riendo.

"Ash, cosas de mujeres" comentó Sho. "Bueno, muchachas, me voy a retirar, porque este cuerpito tiene cosas que hacer. Pero nos mantenemos en contacto." Dijo el rubio desperezándose y caminando hacia la puerta. "Se me cuidan, bye" y con esta última frase salió.

Cuando Sho estaba saliendo, se cruzó con Diane, la manager de Kyoko, ataviada de valijas, por lo que la ayudó un poco antes de irse. Diane, se dirigió a la puerta del apartamento y metió su juego de llaves, pero la cerradura no abría. Así que simplemente golpeó a la puerta.

No esperaba que la cerradura no abriera, pero definitivamente no se esperaba que la puerta fuera abierta por un Ren cubierto simplemente por una toalla y con rubor cubriéndole sus mejillas. Él había pensado que era Yashiro, que otra vez había olvidado la llave, por lo que no pensaba que encontraría a una mujer en la puerta de su casa.

"Lo, lo siento" tartamudeó Diane "creo que me equivoqué de apartamento"

"Creo que sí, dígame, ¿cuál está buscando?" dijo Ren amablemente yendo a buscar una bata.

"El segundo A" respondió Diane, pensando en la repercusión que tendría cuando Kyoko se enterara de que Ren vivía en el mismo edificio que ella.

"Ah, es ese del frente, ahora si me disculpa, seguiré con mis cosas, tengo una sesión de fotos" dijo gentilmente el pelinegro.

"No se preocupe, y gracias" dijo Diane con una sonrisa. Y con esto se dirigió al apartamento de enfrente, pensando que ese maldito presidente moriría en sus manos o en las de Kyoko. Y no sabía cuál de las dos sería la peor asesina.

Ren se dirigió a la puerta de su coche, y condujo hasta el lugar donde las fotografías para promocionar la película que haría con Kyoko se harían.

Al llegar, la encontró parada con unos pantalones de jeans ajustados, una remera roja y unos zapatos de tacón altos del mismo color y no pudo dejar de pensar que estaba hermosa.

Le sonrió y se acercó.

"¿Sabes en donde está el director?" Preguntó sencillamente Ren.

"Creo que se ha ido para aquel lado" respondió la pelinegra. "si me disculpas, tengo que ir a maquillarme".

"Yo también, así que nos vemos luego" dijo él riéndose de buena gana.

"Yo seré la del arma" respondió ella juguetonamente.

Ren se dio media vuelta para irse, cuando se volvió y le dijo. "A por cierto, soy Tsuruga Ren" y le estrechó la mano a una extrañada Kyoko.

"Lo dices como si no nos conociéramos, Ren" comentó la muchacha.

"Es que, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí." Dijo crípticamente y se dirigió hacia su camerino. Dejando a una Kyoko muy triste y pensando en que no sabía lo difícil que iba a ser esta película para él.

Gracias por sus comentarios! Realmente esta historia no esta terminada en mi cabeza, así que iremos descubriendo juntos, cómo termina.

**Kyoko-chan:** Gracias por leer y por tus palabras :-)

**Kariramos:** Ya descubrirás por qué los Hizuri adoptaron a Kyoko, y que consecuencias trajo esto. En cuanto a Rio-chan, veremos quién es esta chica y que repercusiones trae. :-) gracias por leer y por su entusiasmo!


	4. Fotografías

Skip beat no me pertenece, yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

….

"¡Stop!" dijo el director. Negando con la cabeza por enésima vez, ante la posición de los actores. Esta foto estaba siendo difícil.

Ren estaba cansado, esta posición no le gustaba nada y encima Kyoko parecía disfrutarla, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"Tienes que tomarla por la cintura y apuntar a alguien imaginario que está por detrás de ella, y tú Kyoko tienes que hacer lo mismo pero tomándolo por el cuello" Ambos se pusieron en la posición indicada por millonésima vez y escucharon las últimas indicaciones del director. "Ahora mírense a los ojos y pongan sus rostros lo más cerca posible como si estuvieran por besarse."

A ambos les corrió una gota de sudor frío, Kyoko sabía que él la odiaba, lo sabía demasiado bien, él no había escatimado en hacérselo notar, aunque ella no sabía muy bien por qué. Ren estaba frente al amor de su vida, en una posición comprometedora y ella lo miraba con una maldita mirada llena de pasión, y sólo pensaba en hacerla suya allí mismo, pero sabía que no podía, que él a ella no le importaba, que no había sido capaz de dar señales de vida en cinco años.

"¡Stop!" dijo nuevamente el director sonriendo. "Me ha encantado como quedó esa fotografía, realmente se notan las emociones de sus personajes como en ninguna otra. Ahora si quieren pueden ir a cambiarse."

…

Kyoko se dirigió sin siquiera mirar a Ren a cambiarse, y allí dejo que sus sentimientos la abrumasen, que la detuvieran en esa vida tan agitada que llevaba y pudiera detenerse a observarse a sí misma.

Deseaba que todo fuera como antes, que él le mostrara esa sonrisa de dios griego que tenía y que le hablara con entusiasmo, pero mucha agua había pasado bajo el puente y ella no era capaz de acercarse a él nuevamente.

No tenía miedo de sufrir, sabía que Ren nunca la hubiera herido intencionalmente antes, pero ahora parecía otra persona, una que disfrutaba viéndola mal. Y eso la atormentaba de sobremanera.

Ren por su parte se vistió rápidamente y salió en busca de Kyoko, para hablar con ella aunque sea un minuto, para decirle que la felicitaba por su buen trabajo, sólo para encontrarse con su hermosura en todo esplendor, vestida en una falda de jeans, con sus kilométricas piernas al descubierto, unos tacones negros y una camisa del mismo color.

Ella lo miró, asintió con la cabeza reconociéndolo y siguió su camino. Cuando Ren reaccionó, la tomó de la muñeca sin ejercer mucha fuerza y la detuvo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó ella con un tono desafiante.

"¿Qué es lo que quiero yo?" preguntó sorprendido el pelinegro. "¿Qué es lo que quieres tú? Porque discúlpame, pero no entiendo para que volviste, que estás haciendo aquí, ni que estás buscando de mí."

En ese momento, entró una muchacha alegremente, una castaña de ojos azules que miraba la escena entre confundida y enfadada. Ren era suyo, ¿quién era esa mujer para volver luego de tantos años? ¿Quería arrebatarle a SU Ren? Los celos la carcomían. Y Kyoko se dio cuenta de esto, se dio cuenta del amor, de la locura de esa muchacha por Ren, sabía que tenía una rival, lo supo en cuanto la vio. Y por dentro se entristeció, él no la quería, nunca lo había hecho, y allí estaba la prueba.

Esa jovencita tendría su edad, así que tranquilamente podía ser la joven de preparatoria de la que él había estado enamorado por tanto tiempo.

Y sin embargo no le importó, había vuelto a Japón y aunque el parecía odiarla, ella lucharía por su amor, no contemplaría a nadie sacarle a Ren, ella había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que las agallas eran su arma secreta.

Miró a Ren, que miró a la chica recién llegada con cariño pero sin soltar su agarre de ella y espero a que él le devolviera la mirada, cuando éste, luego de unos instantes lo hizo, se puso en puntillas y susurró en su oído "Creo que lo que yo estoy buscando de ti, es algo que debemos hablarlo a solas." Y con esta frase, le dio un pequeño y casto beso en el cuello, que hizo que una corriente eléctrica corriera por el cuerpo de él.

La muchacha observaba todo con un aire furioso, mientras Kyoko pasaba por su lado con aire elegante y resuelto. Hizo el intento de agarrarle el brazo y preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo con su Ren, pero ella delicadamente esquivó su agarre.

…..

Ya fuera del estudio dónde se habían tomado las fotografías, Kyoko pensó en lo sucedido, sabía que se había pasado de la raya, pero lo hecho ya estaba hecho, así que no le pensaba dar más vueltas al asunto, hasta que no llegara a su casa.

Cuando estaba por subir a su auto, una luz la iluminó y ella se volvió para mirar quién era. Del auto bajo un Sho con aire cansado, pero sonriente, que había ido a buscarla ahí para cenar, si es que a ella le apetecía.

Kyoko sonrió y lo abrazó, era bueno ver un rostro amigo después del día difícil que había tenido, así que subió al auto, y comenzaron a charlar mientras se dirigían al apartamento de ella, donde comerían algo preparado por Kyoko, ya que a la fémina no le apetecía salir a cenas afuera, porque el día había sido largo y estaba cansada.

Lo que no sabían era que la cuarta foto del día había sido tomada, la primera, con Ren y Kyoko espalda con espalda con las armas arriba y sonriendo, la segunda con la posición que tanto les había costado, la tercera con las palabras de Kyoko en el oído de Ren, y la cuarta, el abrazo con Fuwa Sho… Los tabloides se harían un festín con las últimas tres, pensó el camarógrafo mientras se relamía pensando en el jugoso cheque que recibiría de ese señor tan raro…

….

Gracias por leerme! :)

**jds629: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, jajjajaja tengo problemas para saber lo que va a pasar, así que definitivamente sí, todo puede pasar.

**Kuroneko: **Lamento que te parezca triste, yo lo único que quiero es que sea entretenida e interesante, aquí va este capítulo para ti, te lo dedico.

**Lis: **Muchas gracias! Aquí tienes el nuevo cap. :)

**Enmalis- san: **Definitivamente, alguien le interceptó la correspondencia, pero quién? El presidente, María, Kanae, Yashiro, alguien en LME? Mmm ya veremos.

**KYOKO' CHAN: **Ya sabemos un poco del por qué Ren está enojado con ella, aquí esta mi nuevo cap sin demoras.

Bueno, gente linda, ya respondí todos los comment de este cap, así que me despido, deseándoles felicidades y lo mejor, beso grande.

Jesi Potter Granger.


	5. Rio

Skip Beat! No me pertenece, yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

…

Rio comenzó su día con una sonrisa, hoy vería a Ren-san… Preparó su ropa, y fue a darse un baño. Cuando estaba en la ducha comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos cinco años en su vida.

Ella era hija de una familia adinerada, en la que el status y las apariencias lo eran todo, y el hecho de que ella quisiera ser una actriz no estaba bien visto en su familia, hecho que la había marcado desde la primera vez que impuso su deseo, cosa que hizo que sus padres la mandaran a un internado en Kyoto, alejada del mundo de la actuación.

Cuando a los dieciséis años decidió escaparse del internado y probar suerte en LME, sus padres la desheredaron por ser una deshonra, y la llamaron inepta para llevar el apellido de su familia. Ese fue el día que rompió los lazos con sus padres y juró que cada día de su vida, lucharía por sus sueños, para demostrarle a su familia que no los necesitaba.

Entro a LME como una empleada más, encargada del papelerío y de la correspondencia para la agencia, los únicos a los que no le entregaba la correspondencia era a Sawara-san y al presidente Takarada.

El primer día que entró a su trabajo, conoció a Tsuruga-san, un hombre que ella siempre había admirado, el hombre más atractivo de todo Japón, y sumamente inalcanzable. Ella tropezó con él en uno de los pasillos y el amablemente la ayudó a levantar sus cosas.

Ese día la vio, una brillante y hermosa sonrisa de amabilidad que la caló hasta en el fondo de sus huesos y le llenó el corazón de paz y de alegría. Desde ese día, juró que Ren, iba a ser para ella, que nada ni nadie iba a poder separarlos, ni siquiera esa estúpida muchacha que se fue a Estados Unidos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()(()()()()()()()()(()(()()()()()()(()())(())()()

Kyoko se fue dejando a un muy sorprendido Ren, casi paralizado en su lugar. Reaccionó al sentir las manos de la muchacha de ojos azules en su brazo y se volvió a mirarla, con una sonrisa.

"Rio-Chan, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que habíamos quedado en que yo iría a recogerte a tu casa en unos minutos" dijo el pelinegro al verla.

"Es que… Estaba cerca de aquí y pensé que podríamos ahorrar tiempo" dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

"No tendrías que haberte molestado, pero ya que estás aquí, no perdamos tiempo y vayamos a cenar" comentó el actor con una sonrisa.

Ya en el carro, se formó un silencio incómodo entre los jóvenes, y el aire se podía cortar con una tijera sin necesidad de que fuera filosa.

"Ren-san, me dijiste que no la habías visto…" comenzó la muchacha en tono de reproche, cosa que molestó a Ren de sobremanera.

"Es que no la había visto hasta hace unos minutos, cuando comenzamos la sesión de fotos sobre nuestra nueva película" dijo con una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes.

Rio tembló en su asiento y decidió dejar el tema por las buenas y optó por hablar de la cena, y elegir a que restaurante irían, a lo que Ren respondió que había uno cerca de su casa que les sentaría de maravillas.

()()()()()()()()(())()()(())()()()()()()()()()(())()((()(())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kyoko dejó escapar un suspiro mientras cenaban, que a Sho no le paso desapercibido, y la miró fijamente hasta que ella lo miro a los ojos, simplemente le abrió los brazos y ella se cobijó en ellos y lloró como una niña como hacía años no lo hacía, mientras Sho la sostenía fuertemente y no sabía que hacer, porque nunca le había gustado verla llorar, se sentía un completo inútil.

"¿Tan duro fue?" preguntó el rubio preocupado.

"No te das una idea, tuvimos que repetir una foto miles de veces porque ninguno de los dos le ponía el suficiente esmero, siendo dos actores profesionales." Dijo cabizbaja la muchacha.

"Kyoko, tú no tienes la culpa de que él sea un idiota, ¿lo sabes?" comentó Sho con el ceño fruncido.

"Si Sho, lo sé, pero es tan duro. Cuando yo lo conocí, el guiaba a los demás con su actuación, los subordinaba con un simple acto o una sonrisa, y hoy conmigo fue tan… tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? Su actuación fue tan mediocre que cualquier director, si fuera un novato, lo despediría." Dijo Kyoko con un estremecimiento al pensar lo horrible que había sido.

"Eso no es tu culpa, tú siempre has sido una excelente actriz, cada reto, cada peldaño que se te cruzó en el camino, lo has enfrentado con valentía, tómalo a el como un escalón, como me tomaste a mi cuando te rompí el corazón" dijo con una sonrisa triste el cantante.

"¿Sabes que? Eso es lo que haré" dijo con una sonrisa de confianza la fémina mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa angelical a su mejor amigo.

()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()

Ren no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Kyoko, siempre había sido así en estos últimos cinco años, desde que Rio había aparecido en su vida, había un poco más de color en ella, pero la mujer de su vida siempre había sido lo más importante.

Escuchaba a Rio hablar sobre su nuevo papel, y lo entusiasmada y asustada que estaba y no podía evitar sonreír, porque por eso la había acogido bajo su ala como aprendiz, porque le recordaba a su gran amor.

Sin embargo al Presidente, a Yashiro y a Sawara no le gustaba mucho su relación, lo cual el no entendía. Ellos pensaban que el hecho de que ellos compartieran su tiempo libre juntos, podría hacer que los medios supusieran cosas que no eran, pero sin embargo cuando lo mismo sucedía con Kyoko, años atrás, ellos no tenían ningún problema con eso.

Terminaron de cenar y Ren llevó a su kohai a su casa, mientras seguía pensando en cómo había fallado en la sesión de esa tarde y cómo lo perturbaba el hecho de verla a Kyoko tan crecida y tan sensual.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()(()()()()

Kyoko despidió a Sho y fue a ponerse su camisón de seda, cuando golpearon la puerta. Se puso su bata de seda y preguntó quien era y le contestaron que era su vecino de enfrente, entonces extrañada fue a abrir la puerta.

De espaldas a ella estaba en todo su esplendor, Ren buscando su teléfono móvil, cuando se volteó no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

La pregunta fue hecha al unísono…

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()(())()()()()()()()(()()())()()(()()()()()

Fin del Cap, gracias a todos por leerme! Nos vemos en el próximo! Muchas gracias por sus Reviews! :)


	6. Fin del Primer Día

Skip beat no me pertenece, yo solo juego con sus personajes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()(())()(()()()

"¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" volvieron a gritar al unísono.

"Okay, tenemos que dejar de parecer un coro y dialogar esto como se debe" dijo la fémina mientras se corría para dejarlo pasar hacia su apartamento. "Pasa, si así lo deseas".

"Está bien" dijo el pelinegro aceptando su invitación a regañadientes. "Ahora puedes explicarme, ¿cómo es que terminaste viviendo en el apartamento que está enfrente al mío?" cuando terminó de formular la pregunta, la realización vino ante sus ojos como por arte de magia.

"El Presidente" dijeron ambos con una gota de sudor resbalándose por sus frentes.

"Ahora, si no te molesta, ¿podrías decirme por qué te mudaste de tu anterior hogar a este?" preguntó Kyoko con curiosidad.

"Creo que eso es algo muy personal" respondió Ren con una sonrisa demasiado brillante para el gusto de Kyoko, pero el nunca le iba a decir que se había mudado porque su hogar le recordaba a ella, a sus cenas, a los momentos que habían pasado allí.

"Podrías dejar de usar esas sonrisas conmigo" comentó como quien no quiere la cosa."Son más hostiles que una mirada furibunda"

"Se ve que me conoces bien" dijo el actor con una sonrisa burlona.

"Se más de ti que lo que tu crees, Ren Tsuruga" respondió retadoramente.

Ren se levantó del sofá, en el cual había estado sentado hasta entonces y tomó como arma al famoso Emperador de la Noche que era lo que Kyoko más solía temer. "¿Qué tanto sabes tú de mí?"

"¿Sabes Ren?" dijo la joven al tener el rostro de él a milímetros del suyo, respirando el mismo aire, sus bocas a punto de encontrarse. "A una chiquilla de dieciséis años, puede que esta faceta tuya la asuste o intimide, pero a una mujer de 24 como yo, simplemente la excita". Y sin decir más, unió sus labios con los de él, comenzando una feroz batalla en la que los dos serían vencedores y vencidos al mismo tiempo.

Ren apoyó sus manos en las mejillas de ella, acariciando todo el rostro, tomándose su tiempo para asimilar que estaba besando a Kyoko, a su Kyoko, que eso no era un sueño, que eso era real. Dirigió sus manos al cuello de la actriz, y lo masajeó lentamente, mientras hacía que ella ladeara su rostro para así tener más control sobre su boca. Kyoko se puso de pie, pasando sus manos por los cabellos de Ren y luego aforrándose a su cuello, guiándolo de espaldas sin interrumpir el beso tan hermoso que se estaban dando. El pelinegro no podía aguantar las ganas de tomar más de ella, así que dirigió sus manos al trasero de la fémina, haciendo que a esta se le escapara un leve gemido.

Eso encendió la alarma en la cabeza de Kyoko, ¿Pero qué estaba sucediendo? Y con un leve empujón, lo apartó de ella, cosa que hizo que Ren se diera cuenta en dónde estaba, en un muy iluminado pasillo, que daba a su apartamento. La miró a los ojos y vio en ellos tristeza.

"Vuelve cuando decidas ser sincero conmigo Ren Tsuruga" y sin darle la oportunidad de replicar nada, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())(()()(()()()()()))))()()()()()(())()()(()(()

Ren quedó estupefacto por segunda vez en un mismo día. ¿Quién diablos era esa mujer? ¿Qué había hecho con su tímida Kyoko? Las respuestas no llegaban de ningún lado, por eso decidió descargar su frustración con el responsable de todo lo que le sucedía.

Entró a su apartamento con su móvil en la mano, mientras que con la otra cerraba la puerta y se quitaba los zapatos.

"Hola" dijo una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono.

"No gaste su saliva en saludarme, ¿Por qué mejor no me explica el hecho de que Kyoko esté viviendo en un apartamento a escasos metros del mío?"

"Ah, ¡Con que era eso! Lo que sucede es que ese edificio es el más indicado para ella habiendo en el tantas estrellas del mundo del espectáculo, su seguridad es mucho mejor que la de cualquier otro lugar" respondió el Presidente con voz inocente, como si la respuesta ya hubiera sido planeada con cuidado desde hacía tiempo.

"Eso no es más de una excusa, ¿verdad?" dijo Ren con ira.

"Ajam, pero bueno, ahora si me disculpas tengo que darle la misma respuesta a Kyoko, que me está llamando en otra línea y quiero terminar de ver mi dorama favorito, "Amor y Pasión sin medidas", así que adiós Ren" y con esto cortó la comunicación.

Ren no cabía en sí mismo de la furia, le dio un puñetazo a la pared mientras pensaba en ese hermoso beso y en las ganas de repetirlo en el día, por segunda vez en el día, se sintió frustrado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kyoko cortó la comunicación con el Presidente sintiéndose más frustrada que nunca, era totalmente obvio que ese hombre lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio, es más se aventuraría a decir que lo tenía premeditado desde hace años.

Pensó en todas las cosas que habían pasado en su primer día en Japón, el reencuentro con sus amigos, Ren, Yukihito y el Presidente, la estresante sesión de fotos, esa muchacha que le ponía los pelos de punta y que había despertado en ella los celos y por último el beso con Ren.

Ese beso que ella misma había empezado y que desearía no haber terminado nunca. Si bien no era su primer beso con Ren, era el primero después de tantos años en que la distancia y su falta de comunicación había flotado entre ellos. Y se estremeció. ¿Había hecho bien en volver a su país natal? ¿Qué es lo que pasaría entre ella y el famoso actor? Sólo se le venía a la mente una frase que los americanos utilizaban mucho en sus series… TO BE CONTINUED…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()(())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()

Muchas gracias por leerme, agregarme a sus favoritos y por tomarse el tiempo de dejar Reviews, no saben lo que significa para mí, de todo corazón, muchas gracias.

Jesi Potter Granger :)


	7. ¡Extra, extra!

Skip Beat no me pertenece, yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()(())(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tsuruga Ren se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, el alcohol ingerido la noche anterior le estaba pasando facturas, y bastante costosas por así decirlo. ¡Y ese maldito teléfono que no paraba de sonar!

Tanteó a su alrededor hasta encontrar su móvil. Tenía el día libre, ¿quién diablos lo llamaba tan temprano?

-¡Ren!- habló Yashiro con urgencia.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora?- dijo malhumorado el pelinegro.

-¿No has visto las noticias? ¡Tu cara y la de Kyoko-chan están por todos lados!- explicó el manager.

- Debe ser por el nuevo drama que estamos filmando, es normal, Kyoko es muy famosa ahora…- dijo el actor, pero fue interrumpido por Yukihito.

-¡No es eso! ¡Prende la TV!- casi gritó.

"… _en el nuevo drama. Como sabemos Mogami Kyoko es una actriz mundialmente conocida, pero lo que todavía no sabemos es la relación que mantiene con Tsuruga Ren. Aquí podemos ver una posición muy íntima entre las estrellas, y la fotografía muestra como ella besa su cuello de una forma muy seductora mientras que el actor no parece inquietarse por la cercanía…"_

Ren no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, ¿Quién había tomado esa fotografía? ¿Cómo había llegado a los medios?

"…_pero no solo eso, también entra en escena Fuwa Sho, miren el efusivo abrazo entre el cantante y la joven actriz, ¿Será este el comienzo de un nuevo triángulo amoroso? Quizás el más famoso de Japón."_

Allí fue cuando el actor empezó a ver negro.

¿Qué demonios era eso? Ella estaba tan sonriente abrazando a ese cretino, después de que le rompió el corazón, después de todas las humillaciones por las que la había hecho a pasar en sus comienzos, cuando sólo él apostaba en ella. Esto era increíble, inaudito y por sobre todas las cosas, asqueroso. Le daba asco ver la familiaridad de SU Kyoko con ese pedazo de cerdo, que no sabía más que destruir todo lo que tocaba, que nunca la había valorado. ¿Qué había cambiado entre ellos? ¿Cuándo habían cambiado las cosas?

-¿Ren? ¿Estás ahí?- pregunto preocupado Yashiro.

-Hmmm…- gruñó el susodicho.

-¡Oh! Veo que llegaste a la parte en la que aparece Fuwa.- dijo molesto.

-Ese pedazo de imbécil, sí no tuviera que cuidar mi apariencia le borraría esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara y le…- su exabrupto fue interrumpido por su representante nuevamente.

- Ren, eso no es importante ahora, sabes que en Japón las cosas no son como en América, no esta bien visto que una joven soltera tenga tanta intimidad con un hombre, esto es perjudicial para la carrera de Kyoko, quedará como una fulana delante de medio país, y sabes como eso repercutiría en ella, ella no es así y se sentiría muy mortificada…- esta vez el interrumpido fue Yashiro.

- Ya te dije que Kyoko no es problema mío, nadie la mandó a hacer esas cosas en un lugar en dónde podríamos ser vistos por cualquier persona, de hecho, Rio nos vio. No sabes el pleito que tuve que cortar después…-

-Eso es TU problema, por darle explicaciones a una novata, sin talento y que lo único que quiere es colgarse de tu fama para hacerse un nombre, ¡Entiéndelo Ren! Ella no es Kyoko, ella no es desinteresada, ella no te respeta, ella te quiere seducir, lo único que quiere de ti es tu cuerpo y tu fortuna. Ella nunca guardaría un secreto tuyo como lo ha hecho Kyoko, ella solo quiere figurar en el medio, es capaz de vender a su madre por ello.- dijo enfurecido Yashiro, ya estaba cansado de que el actor no viera la verdadera naturaleza de esa chiquilla, que era simplemente una malcriada y caprichosa que lo quería a Ren como su perrito faldero.

-Yashiro, ella no es así, basta de traer ese tema de nuevo. Iré a ver a Kyoko ahora mismo, para ver como afrontaremos este problema.- dijo Ren cambiando de opinión y apaciguando así a su manager.

-Ella no está en su apartamento en este momento- dijo el manager estando al tanto de los planes del Presidente, y siendo su cómplice- Se fue de compras con María y Kanae-chan.

-¿Tan temprano?- preguntó un incrédulo pelinegro.

- Es que iban a desayunar y luego a recorrer la ciudad- dijo Yashiro.

- OK, entonces hablare con ella mas tarde para arreglar este asunto.- y con eso cortó la comunicación muy ofuscado.

()()()()()()()()()(()()()(()()()()()()()()(()()()(())()()()()())()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())

Kyoko miraba sonriente a sus amigas mientras desayunaban tranquilamente en un famoso restaurante.

-Chicas tengo algo que contarles- dijo la joven avergonzada.

-¿Estás embarazada?- cuestionó María.

-¿Tienes un novio en América y no nos has dicho nada?- preguntó Kanae.

-¿Ren se te declaro?- volvió a preguntar María.

-¿Te vas a casar con Tsuruga?- preguntó Kanae con disgusto.

- NO, no, no y NO.- _"demonios, ¿de dónde sacan tanta imaginación estas dos_?" pensó la actriz con una gota de sudor en la frente.- Lo que les quiero contar es sobre Ren pero no llega tan lejos.

Comenzó así a contarles todo sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior, desde la desastrosa sesión de fotos, hasta el apasionado beso que había compartido con el actor a la noche, en su apartamento, dejando a las chicas boquiabiertas.

-¿Qué?- gritaron al unísono.

-¿Y que piensas hacer ahora con él?- preguntó Kanae.

-La verdad es que no sé, siempre que estoy con él siento que me recorren miles de descargas eléctricas por el cuerpo, que mi corazón quiere suspirar sin parar y que mi alma se queda sin aliento ante su simple presencia, pero por otro lado, su afán de aferrarse a sus secretos, esa cobardía que tiene cuando está conmigo y esa chiquilla que lo sigue a todas partes me ponen los pelos de punta.- dijo la joven con enfado.

- ¿Sabes? No deberías ser tan dura con él, tú también tienes tu secreto, el motivo por el cual te marchaste a América, y todavía no se lo has dicho…- comentó María con un aire muy maduro para su edad.

- Quizás tengas razón, pero sólo se lo diré cuando él me diga su secreto… Pero basta de charla, ya hemos terminado de desayunar, es hora de que nos pongamos en búsqueda de… ¡ROPA!- y dejando el monto del desayuno en la mesa, más una considerable propina, se aferró al gorro que ocultaba sus cabellos y salió corriendo hacia la puerta del restaurante, dejando a dos chicas riendo.

-¡Nunca cambiará!- comentaron y siguieron a su amiga.

Salieron del restaurante entre risas, como simples adolescentes y caminaron por una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad. Iban conversando amenamente cuando de repente escucharon un…

"_¡Extra, extra! Entérate de la verdadera relación de Kyoko Mogami con Tsuruga Ren y Fuwa Sho… ¡Extra, extra! Las fotografías de este triangulo amoroso"_

Las tres se quedaron de una pieza y María se acercó a comprar uno de los ejemplares de la revista de chismes que vendía el joven a escasos metros de ella.

Cuando ya lo tuvo en la mano, se acercó a las chicas y rápidamente se metieron en un comercio a leerlo, la primera en quitárselo de las manos fue Kanae y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

"Triángulo_** Estelar.**_

_Kyoko Mogami, la actriz de Dark Moon y Box-R llegó hace unos días a Japón y ya está armando revuelo. La joven actriz, famosa en America por sus bastas películas de comedia romántica y acción, ha llegado a nuestro país ayer y al parecer su encuentro con otras estrellas han armado escándalo. Primero, su reencuentro con su compañero de Dark Moon, el mismísimo Tsuruga Ren, nuestro soltero más codiciado, en una sesión de fotos de su nuevo drama "Tell the truth", hasta ahí todo normal, pero lo que no es normal, es la fotografía en la que podemos ver a una muy encantadora y sexy Mogami Kyoko, besando en el cuello a su co-estrella luego de susurrarle unas palabras al oído. Al parecer, el famoso actor no se inmutó ni se sorprendió por este comportamiento, lo que podría indicarnos que tienen mucha confianza, que son o que fueron pareja, o que están por comenzar una relación._

_Luego de esta situación, la actriz se retiro rápidamente del set, donde luego la pasaría a buscar, nada más y nada menos que… ¡Fuwa Sho!_

_El actor se veía despreocupado y feliz de verla y ambos compartieron un efusivo abrazo en las afueras del set, como podemos ver en la fotografía aquí debajo. Ella se mostró cariñosa y amable con el cantante, y demostrando la familiaridad que tienen._

_Las preguntas son, ¿Qué clase de relación la une con Fuwa Sho? ¿Qué sucede entre ella y Tsuruga Ren? ¿Qué opinará Tsuruga Ren al respecto de la familiaridad de ella con el cantante? Las distintas agencias y los protagonistas de este triángulo amoroso, siguen sin dar comentarios a la prensa."_

Kyoko miraba las imágenes horrorizada, ¿Quién se las había sacado? ¿En dónde quedaría su carrera con ellas? Necesitaba hablar con el Presidente urgentemente, sacó su móvil rápidamente y procedió a llamarlo.

-Ah Kyoko, querida, estaba esperando tu llamada, no quise llamarte para no preocuparte, pero como sabrás tenemos que hacer algo con esto de las imágenes- dijo el Presidente sin dejarla hablar.

- Así es, esto perjudicará mi carrera, quedaré como una fulana delante de todo Japón, ¿qué se puede hacer?- preguntó preocupada la joven actriz.

- Esto tenemos que charlarlo en mi oficina, pero tómate tu tiempo haciendo las compras con las chicas, esto puede esperar, tengo un par de ideas en la cabeza- comentó el pelinegro con una sonrisa divertida en la cara que Kyoko no podía ver, pensando que su plan para juntar a esos dos estaba en marcha.

- Está bien, a las seis estaré allí, saludos- y cortó la comunicación.

-Anímate amiga, gastemos una exagerada suma de dinero en ropa y verás que todo tiene solución, y si no la tiene, por lo menos te verás elegantemente en problemas jaja- dijo divertidamente Kanae.

- Tienes razón, vamos en busca de esos conjuntos- dijeron María y Kyoko con una sonrisa.

()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A las seis de la tarde, Ren estaba en LME, recorriendo las instalaciones mientras esperaba que el Presidente llegara, a su paso se encontró con la oficina de la Sección Love Me y entró a enterrarse en su nostalgia una vez más.

Para todo el mundo era sabido que Ren frecuentaba ese lugar desde hacía años, todos lo adjudicaban al hecho de querer ayudar a las chicas que trabajaban allí, pero nadie sabía que ese lugar le traía los recuerdos de la primera chica que entró en esa sección.

Al salir, se encontró con una Kyoko observándolo.

-¿Vienes seguido aquí?- preguntó la joven con curiosidad.

- De vez en cuando, sólo para recurrir a los servicios de la sección- mintió el actor.

- Me trae tantos recuerdos… Nuestras charlas, tus consejos, nuestros ensayos, los momentos que pasamos juntos… Es casi doloroso entrar aquí...- comentó la actriz.

-¿Tanto mal te hice para que me recuerdes con dolor? Pensé que te había dado lo mejor de mí en esos dos años, lo que nunca le dí a nadie… ¿Por eso no me escribiste en todos estos años?- preguntó el joven dolido.

- Ren yo…- dijo sorprendida la joven, ella sí le había escrito, ella pensó todos los días en él desde que se marchó, quería decírselo, pero algo la frenó. La realización vino a su mente y se dio cuenta de que él la odiaba por ello, porque el pensaba que lo había olvidado… Ella nunca lo olvidaría. No le diría nada hasta no descubrir que o quién había interceptado sus cartas.

- Ya llegó el Presidente, Ren, Kyoko- dijo Yukihito al llegar.

Ninguno de los dos había notado su presencia. Lo siguieron a la ya muy conocida oficina, y encontraron al Presidente disfrazado de mariachi.

-Pasen, tomen asiento- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué nos ha citado?- preguntaron los actores a la vez.

- Tenemos algo que hacer con la reputación de Kyoko, ha sido perjudicada con las imágenes tomadas en el día de ayer- dijo seriamente el hombre.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó la joven preocupada.

- Tengo una solución, lo primero es salir a dar una rueda de prensa, aclarando que tú y Fuwa son simplemente amigos de la infancia, para aclarar ese rumor.- dijo despreocupadamente el Presidente.

- Bien, eso puedo hacerlo- dijo la Kyoko.

- Y lo segundo, para promocionar la película y salir de este embrollo... es… decir que tú y Ren son pareja y que finjan serlo por un tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa angelical.

-¿QUÉ?- gritaron los que estaban en la habitación.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())())()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(())(()()()()()()()(()()()()()()())

Bien, este capítulo me ha llevado bastante tiempo, por los diálogos más que nada ajajajaj... Espero que les guste!

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, por agregarme a sus alertas, a su lista de autores o historias favoritas, significan el mundo para mí.

Que estén muy bien y Felices Pascuas atrasadas.

Saludos.

Jesi Potter Granger.


End file.
